moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House: Introduction
''Disney In The House: Introduction ''is a 2017 American live-action/animated musical comedy fantasy film directed by Peggy Holmes from a screenplay by Vixi Anderson, Spike Lee, Scott Alexander, Larry Karaszewski, and Coen brothers Ethan and Joel. John Lasseter served as the film's executive producer. The film's ensemble cast consists of Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Ed O'Neill, Tom Hanks, Dakota Fanning, Spencer Breslin (both from archive recordings of their child voices), Chris Rock, Michael J. Fox, Owen Laramore (in his feature film debut), Frank Welker, Dee Bradley Baker, Samantha Morton, Sam Elliott, Anthony Anderson, Billy Connolly, and Miguel Ferrer in his final live-action role before his death.. In Disneyville, a world where humans and Disney characters co-exist in peace, Vanellope von Schweetz and her pet iguana Iggy make their own family consisting of Judy Hopps, Hank, Sheriff Woody, Mr. Ziploc, Mayor Lawrence Pierce, the Little Green Men, and Agent P. When the newly created family travels to the Hader's Kingdom, her dream becomes a big adventure when they help six-year-old Sally Hader fall in love with her ten-year-old brother Conrad Hader, outsmart a duo of murderous outlaws named Ginny and Alan, and defeat a hideous dragon, with help from a master spy named Agent Gadget The first feature film produced by Walt Disney Wonder Studios Disney In The House: Introduction was released theatrically in the United States on January 9, 2017 by Walt Disney Pictures to critical and commercial success, grossing $984 million worldwide on a $179 million budget, and received positive reviews for its humor, characters, subject matter, screenplay, John Powell's musical score, and the performances (particularly those of Silverman, Fanning, and Breslin). The film was nominated for Best Picture at the 90th Academy Awards. In 2020 (the same exact year Owen Laramore Entertainment's [[Disney In The House|theatrical Disney In The House ''reboot film]] was released), the film was added to the National Film Registry by the Library of Congress for being deemed "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant". The success of the film expanded it into a franchise, and it was followed by seven sequels: ''Disney In The House: 4th Of July, Disney In The House: Christmas, Disney In The House: Wild Wild West, Disney In The House: Off To Adventure Camp, Disney In The House: Time Travel, Disney In The House: Return To Adventure Camp, and Disney In The House: World Animals on July 4, 2017, December 26, 2017, December 25, 2018, March 3, 2019, June 13, 2019, September 13, 2019, and December 23, 2019. Plot In Disneyville, a world where humans and Disney characters co-exist in peace, Mayor Lawrence Pierce and Mr. Ziploc take Vanellope von Schweetz and Iggy on a history tour and introduce them to Judy Hopps, Hank, Sheriff Woody, Agent P, and the Little Green Men. Vanellope tells them her sad backstory of when poachers killed her friend Banana; Vanellope has been wanting to make her own family ever since. A knight named Murray hitches them on a ride to the Hader's Kingdom. King Marcus introduces them to his son, Conrad. When they wander into the room of his younger sister, Sally, they comfort her by saying that Conrad would never abandon her. Despite this, Woody criticizes Vanellope for her lack of discipline and confesses that the dragon that killed Sally and Conrad's mom killed his neighbor. Woody finally agrees to help Sally marry Conrad. After the successful date at the kingdom's pizza place, the group helps a spy named Gadget retrieve three gems out of the hands of Ginny and Alan. At Ginny and Alan's lair, the bodyguard, Mr. Z, kidnaps Sally, but at the moment Vanellope and Conrad save her, the dragon chases them, and they narrowly escape. Conrad takes Sally for a rowboat ride across a lagoon to the tune of "Kiss The Girl". Vanellope, Judy, Hank, Woody, Sally, Conrad, Gadget, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence, Iggy, Agent P, and the Little Green Men return to the Hader's Kingdom to tell Marcus the good news. Just as Sally and Conrad are about to kiss, the dragon arrives. Vanellope fails to strike the dragon. Using Sally as bait, they lure the dragon to his death. The bridge crumbles, and Vanellope grabs the rope Sally and Gadget are holding. Gadget resigns himself to his fate, sacrifices himself, and dies, allowing Vanellope to save Sally. Three days after Conrad and Sally finally marry, the bridge is rebuilt, and Vanellope, Judy, Hank, Woody, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence, Iggy, Agent P, and the Little Green Men head home. Judy, Hank, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence move in with Vanellope and Iggy. The film ends with everyone in Disneyville singing a reprise of "I Wish", and with Vanellope shouting, "Whooooo!" as the iris closes on her. Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Von Schweetz, a resident of Disneyville. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps, a resident of Disneyville and Vanellope's new best friend. * Ed O'Neill as Hank, Disneyville's greatest septopus. * Tom Hanks as Woody, a resident of Disneyville. * Dakota Fanning as Sally Hader, the 6-year-old princess of the Hader's Kingdom and the younger sister of Conrad. * Spencer Breslin as Conrad Hader, the 10-year-old prince of the Hader's Kingdom and the older brother of Sally. * Chris Rock as Agent Gadget, an outcast spy. * Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc, the news messenger of Disneyville. * Owen Laramore as Lawrence Pierce, the mayor of Disneyville. * Frank Welker as Iggy, Vanellope's pet iguana. * Dee Bradley Baker as Agent P, a resident of Disneyville and Hank's platypus. Baker also voices the Little Green Men, who are also residents of Disneyville. * Samantha Morton and Sam Elliott as Ginny and Alan, a murderous husband and wife couple. * Anthony Anderson as a hideous dragon who is Marcus' arch-enemy. * Billy Connolly as Marcus Hader, the king of the Hader's Kingdom and the father of Sally and Conrad. * Miguel Ferrer as Murray, a knight and Marcus' adviser. * Sam Shepard as Commander, the leader of the poaching unit that killed Banana. * Max Casella as Banana, Vanellope's former friend who is killed by poachers. * Jeff Bennett as Bird-O-Clock, Vanellope's alarm clock who says "WAKE UP!" in morning routines. * Andy Dick as the owner of the Hader's kingdom's pizza place. * John Ratzenberger as a marriage officiant who marries Sally and Conrad. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Z, Ginny and Alan's bodyguard who kidnaps Sally. * James Patrick Stuart as Cheshire Cat * Corey Burton as Scrooge McDuck * Alicia Silverstone as Tiger Lily * Danny Mann as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Amy Poehler as Joy * Phyllis Smith as Sadness * Bill Hader as Fear * Lewis Black as Anger * Mindy Kaling as Disgust Box office The film grossed $484 million in the United States and Canada, and $514 million in other territories, for a worldwide total $984 million by the end of its theatrical run. It is also Disneytoon's most successful theatrical film to date, and was the highest-grossing Walt Disney Wonder Studios film until Disney In The House: Time Travel surpassed it in 2019. Critical response Disney In The House: Introduction received generally positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a 100% approval rating. The consensus reads, "Lovable, fantastic, and eccentric, Disney In The House: Introduction ''is a joyful musical that will get children of all ages dancing all night long". Another review website, Metacritic, signed the film a score of 93 out of 100 based on 34 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Matthew Rozsa of ''Salon.com gave the film a positive review, saying, "Disney In The House: Introduction is more likely capable of enriching every part of your child's life". Felix Vasquez Jr. of'' Cinema Crazed called the film "surprisingly sensational" according to Silverman. ''New Yorker's Anthony Lane wrote, "Using Dakota Fanning's child voice from archive recordings in just a nicer idea I can ever imagine". Accolades Category:2017 films Category:2017 Category:Fantasy Category:Musical films Category:Musical Category:Comedy Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney movies Category:PG Films Category:PG Category:Rated PG Category:Rated PG movies Category:Films featuring Sarah Silverman Category:Film scores by John Powell